


Odpowiedzialność

by Aerlinniel23, Sigrun23 (Aerlinniel23)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Friendship, Gen, Torture
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerlinniel23/pseuds/Aerlinniel23, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerlinniel23/pseuds/Sigrun23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azog nie odpuści tak łatwo w pogoni za zemstą na Thorinie. Czy przyjaciele zdążą uratować swego przywódcę zanim spotka go los gorszy niż śmierć?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thorin nie widział ani płonącego wokół lasu, ani kompanów uczepionych drzewa, ani ohydnych orków na olbrzymich wargach. Jego wzrok był skupiony tylko i wyłącznie na Bladym Orku siedzącym na grzbiecie białego wilka.

Azog.

Widok starego wroga, którego miał za martwego od wielu lat, zmroził mu krew w żyłach. Król krasnoludów był przekonany, że wódz orków nie żyje, że zgnił od ran w ciemnych lochach Morii. Nie uwierzył, gdy Wielki Goblin wspomniał Azoga, sądził, że szkaradny stwór chce go tylko nastraszyć lub mówi o kimś innym.  Nie wiedział jak bardzo się mylił.

Z początku Thorin próbował zachować spokój, całą siłą woli powstrzymywał się, aby nie zeskoczyć z drzewa i nie zaatakować Azoga. Ale gdy sosna coraz bardziej się przechylała nad przepaścią, a na naznaczonej bliznami twarzy orka pojawił się morderczy uśmiech, Thorina ogarnęła narastająca furia. Przypomniał sobie spadającą mu pod nogi głowę Thróra, Króla spod Góry, widział w wyobraźni oszalałego z rozpaczy ojca, rwącego włosy z brody. Stanął mu przed oczami młodszy brat, Frerin, i wszyscy przyjaciele, których stracił w Bitwie o Azanulbizar. W sercu czuł złość, gniew i straszliwe pragnienie zemsty. Wiedział, że nie będzie godny tytułu Króla pod Górą, jeśli nie stanie teraz do walki ze swoim największym, obok Smauga, wrogiem. To był jego obowiązek jako króla krasnoludów, jako dziedzica rodu Durina.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że ma niewielkie szanse w starciu z orkiem i wargiem, że prawdopodobnie są to ostatnie chwile jego życia. Ale nie dbał o to. Dumnie stanął na pniu walącego się drzewa, w jednej ręce trzymając Orcrista, w drugiej swoją dębową tarczę. Utkwiwszy wzrok w swoim wrogu, ruszył biegiem przez płonący las. Ziemia dudniła pod jego stopami, blask płomieni oświetlał skałę, na której stał Azog. Thorin wzniósł swój elficki miecz, szykując się do zadania ciosu wargowi, który już napinał mięśnie do skoku. Ale Orcrist nigdy nie dosięgnął celu.

Biały warg skoczył i, nim Thorin zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, przewrócił krasnoludzkiego króla. Upadając na plecy, Thorin przeklinał sam siebie, że dał się tak łatwo zaskoczyć. Ale nie dawał za wygraną. Ciężko dysząc, stanął znów na nogi, jednak w międzyczasie warg zawrócił i znowu uprzedził ruch krasnoluda. Azog zamachnął się maczugą i z całej siły uderzył Thorina w pierś, posyłając go po raz drugi na ziemię.

Thorin z trudem łapał powietrze, a z każdym ruchem klatki piersiowej przez jego ciało przebiegały fale ostrego bólu. Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie ciężka broń złamała mu niejedno żebro. Miał jednak szczęście, że maczuga nie zmiażdżyła mu mostka i nie zabiła na miejscu. Zbroja zmniejszyła siłę ciosu i ocaliła mu życie. 

Krasnolud usłyszał, że wilk się do niego zbliża i poczuł jego cuchnący oddech. Zacisnął palce na rękojeści miecza, nie miał jednak dość siły, aby podnieść broń i zaatakować. Nagle poczuł mordercze szczęki zaciskające się wokół jego ciała i podnoszące go z ziemi. Tym razem zbroja go nie ochroniła. Ostre zęby warga przebiły się między stalowymi płytkami i brutalnie wniknęły z ciało Thorina. Król krasnoludów krzyknął z bólu, a las odbił jego głos echem. Biały wilk zaczął gwałtownie potrząsać swoją ofiarą, zadając jej jeszcze więcej cierpienia. Ostatkiem sił Thorin uniósł Orcrista i uderzył zwierzę w wielki pysk. Wyjąc z bólu, warg wyrzucił króla wysoko w górę, który po krótkiej chwili poczuł bolesne uderzenie, gdy spadł na skałę kilka metrów dalej.

Thorin leżał na plecach i skupiał się tylko na tym, aby mimo bólu w całym ciele, napełnić płuca powietrzem. Przez szum w uszach dotarł do niego znienawidzony głos. Nie rozumiał mowy orków, ale nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, co oznaczały słowa Azoga. Kątem oka dostrzegł zbliżającą się postać. Rozpaczliwie próbował dosięgnąć miecza, ale Orcrist leżał o kilka centymetrów za daleko.

Nagle gwiaździste niebo przesłonił cień i Thorin ujrzał nad sobą orka. Szkaradny stwór przyłożył miecz do szyi krasnoluda, przymierzając się do zadania śmiertelnego ciosu. Thorin w bezsilnej złości uderzył pięścią w ziemię, zrozpaczony, że nie może wstać i wziąć broni oraz, że przyszło mu umrzeć w taki oto sposób.

Thorin Dębowa Tarcza nie bał się śmierci i zdawał sobie sprawę, że może z tego pojedynku nie wyjść żywy. Ale Azog odbierał mu coś więcej niż życie. Odbierał mu godność i honor, wysyłając jako egzekutora swojego sługusa, zamiast własnoręcznie zabić wroga w prawdziwej walce.

Ork wzniósł miecz nad głowę i Thorin wiedział, że za chwilę poczuje na szyi ostrze broni. Nim to się jednak stało, usłyszał bitewny okrzyk i nagle ork zniknął mu z oczu. Ze zdumieniem patrząc za siebie, ujrzał, że to nie kto inny, tylko Bilbo Baggins, przybył mu w ostatniej chwili na ratunek. Zobaczył jeszcze jak hobbit wbija swój lśniący błękitem mieczyk w ciało orka, a potem zawładnęły nim ciemności.

Kilkoma niezręcznymi, ale celnymi ciosami Bilbo zabił orka i szybko dźwignął się z powrotem na nogi. Stanął z uniesioną bronią przed Thorinem, gotów bronić kompana dopóki mu starczy sił. Nie wiedział skąd wzięła się w nim taka odwaga, ale nie mógł dopuścić, aby na jego oczach ork zabił krasnoludzkiego króla. Mimo pewnych nieporozumień między nim a Thorinem, darzył krasnoluda przyjaźnią i był gotów bronić go, tak samo jak pozostałych członków kompani. Wiedział, że Thorin postąpiłby tak samo gdyby to on, Bilbo, znalazł się w podobnej sytuacji.

\- Proszę, proszę, jakiego wielkiego obrońcę znalazł sobie król Thorin – zadrwił Azog we Wspólnej Mowie, aby hobbit mógł go zrozumieć. – Ale muszę ci podziękować, niedorostku. Masz rację, zabicie go na miejscu to zbyt łagodna kara za utratę reki. Sprawiedliwie, aby krasnolud cierpiał tak samo jak ja, zanim go zabiję.

Bilbo patrzył z przerażeniem jak biały warg zbliża się do niego. Począł rozpaczliwie wymachiwać mieczem, co wywołało tylko pobłażliwy uśmiech na twarzy Azoga. Na szczęście w tym momencie Dwalin, Kíli i Fíli zdołali w końcu zejść z drzewa i ruszyli na pomoc Bilbowi i Thorinowi.  Rozpoczęła się bitwa, co odwróciło uwagę Bladego Orka od biednego hobbita.

Ale Azog nie zapomniał o Thorinie. Podczas gdy przyjaciele króla byli zajęci walką z wrogami, Blady Ork szybko wciągnął nieprzytomnego krasnoluda na grzbiet białego warga. Skrzyknął kilku swoich poddanych, aby ruszyli za nim, reszcie rozkazał zabić pozostałe krasnoludy.

\- Thorin! Nie! – krzyknął Dwalin, widząc, co się dzieje. Z jeszcze większą furią niż przedtem zaczął wymachiwać toporem, próbując przedrzeć się przez krąg orków i ruszyć w pogoń za Azogiem.

Ale stworów było za dużo i nikt z czwórki kompanów nie dał rady opuścić płonącej polany. Mogli tylko z rozpaczą patrzeć jak biały warg pędzi wśród drzew i wkrótce znika im z oczu. Krąg wokół trzech krasnoludów i hobbita zacieśniał się coraz bardziej. Czwórce odważnych przyjaciół przyszłoby niechybnie zginąć, gdyby nie niespodziewana pomoc z powietrza.

Usłyszeli łopot ogromnych skrzydeł, a potem ujrzeli jak z nieba spada olbrzymi ptak, orzeł, chwyta w szpony orka wraz z wargiem i po chwili zrzuca w przepaść. Kompania patrzyła z niedowierzaniem jak orły posyłają wrogów w ciemną otchłań pod skałą, jak przewracają na nich płonące drzewa lub wrzucają w płomienie. Zaledwie kilka orków zdołało uciec, kierując się tam, gdzie odjechał ich przywódca. 

Podczas gdy część orłów atakowała wrogów, pozostałe ptaki zabrały krasnoludy z płonącej sosny, która lada chwila miała runąć w przepaść. Jako ostatni na grzbiecie orła znalazł się Gandalf. Miał zamiar poprosić króla orłów, Gwaihira, aby zostawił ich na Samotnej Skale, skąd mieliby już blisko do Wielkiej Rzeki Anduiny. Ale w tej sytuacji trzeba było zmienić plany.

Po chwili wszyscy stali na niewielkiej leśnej polanie, nieopodal płonącego lasu. Gdy upewnili się, że nikogo oprócz Thorina nie brakuje i nikt nie jest ranny, zapadła przepełniona rozpaczą cisza.

\- Musimy ratować Thorina – odezwał się Kíli, w którego oczach błyszczały łzy.

\- Nie możemy zostawić go na pastwę Azoga – dokończył za brata Fíli.

\- Nie możemy – zgodził się Gandalf. – Gwaihirze, czy mogę cię prosić o jeszcze jedną przysługę?

Król orłów skinął olbrzymim łbem.

\- Wybierz orły o najlepszym wzroku. Niech przelecą nad lasem i poszukają jakichkolwiek śladów wskazujących dokąd uciekł Azog.

Gwaihir zwrócił się do swoich poddanych i po chwili trzy młode orły wzbiły się w powietrze, lecąc nisko nad lasem. Przez jakiś czas czekali niecierpliwie, a wyobraźnia podsuwała im straszne obrazy losu, który czekał ich króla.

Po krótkiej chwili orły wróciły i przekazały wieści swemu władcy. Gwaihir przetłumaczył ich słowa na Wspólną Mowę.

\- Niestety, moje orły nie zauważyły żadnych śladów. Las jest zbyt gęsty, aby z powietrza cokolwiek zobaczyć. Nie było też żadnych ognisk lub dymu, które świadczyłyby o obozowisku. Mimo, że bardzo byśmy pragnęli, nie jesteśmy w stanie wam pomóc.

\- I tak już zrobiliście dla nas bardzo dużo. Dziękujemy – rzekł Gandalf.

Krasnoludy podziękowały chórem, a orły jeden po drugim wzbiły się powietrze, by po chwili zniknąć na ciemnym niebie.

\- My też musimy jak najszybciej ruszać – powiedział Balin. – Azog ma nad nami prawie godzinę przewagi, w dodatku jedzie na wargu. My możemy liczyć tylko na własne zmęczone nogi.

\- Mimo to, nie spoczniemy, póki nie odnajdziemy Thorina – odpowiedział jego brat.

Wszyscy chóralnie zgodzili się z nim i zaczęli sprawdzać czy ich broń jest gotowa do użytku w każdej chwili. Potem ruszyli szybkim marszem za czarodziejem, który oświetlał różdżką drogę przez ciemny las, wypatrując śladów pozostawionych przez orków.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Pierwsze, co poczuł Thorin zaraz po odzyskaniu przytomności, to przenikliwe zimno. Zniknęły liczne warstwy ubrania, które chroniły go przed chłodem, teraz miał na sobie tylko cienkie spodnie. Ktokolwiek pozbawił go odzienia, zabrał mu również buty.

Dopiero po chwili dotarł do niego ból promieniujący z całego ciała. Powoli otworzył oczy i spojrzał w dół, na swoją pierś. Na środku znajdował się wielki, fioletowo-czerwony siniak, pamiątka po brutalnym ciosie maczugą. Na klatce piersiowej i brzuchu dostrzegł liczne, niewielkie, ale głębokie rany zadane ostrymi zębami warga. Niektóre z nich wciąż krwawiły, inne były otoczone krwiakami, w miejscach, gdzie silne szczęki zmiażdżyły miękkie tkanki.

Choć krasnolud nie miał możliwości zobaczyć swoich pleców, z bólu wywnioskował, że nie wyglądają one lepiej niż przednia część jego ciała. Nic dziwnego, po tym jak spadł z impetem na twardą skałę. I tak miał szczęście, że nie złamał kręgosłupa. Ale najbardziej dokuczał Thorinowi ból ze złamanych żeber. Każdy ruch klatki piersiowej wywoływał trudne do zniesienia fale bólu. Krasnolud najchętniej przestałby oddychać, ale było to niemożliwe. Starał sie jednak robić wdech najrzadziej jak mógł.

Nagle do jego uszu dobiegł niski warkot. Szybko uniósł głowę i ujrzał leżącego kilka metrów przed nim wielkiego warga. Z początku myślał, że zwierzę warczało na niego, ale teraz zobaczył, że bestia po prostu śpi. Ostrożnie rozejrzał się po okolicy. Znajdował się na rozległej polanie otoczonej gęstym lasem. Po przeciwnej stronie siedziało kilku orków, inne stały na straży wokół polany. Trzy wargi pomagały w pilnowaniu, reszta odpoczywała w promieniach słońca.

Thorin próbował wstać i dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że jest przywiązany do drzewa. A więc Bilbo uratował mi życie, tylko po to, bym znalazł się w niewoli u orków, pomyślał krasnolud. Ale nie czuł urazy do hobbita. Był mu wdzięczny i miał nadzieję, że ich włamywacz nie zapłacił za swój bohaterski czyn najwyższej ceny.

Jego myśli od razu podążyły do przyjaciół, a szczególnie do Fílego i Kílego. Wyobraźnia podsunęła mu obrazy ich martwych ciał, roztrzaskanych na skałach pod urwiskiem lub zmasakrowanych orkowymi mieczami. Przynajmniej ich śmierć była szybka, pomyślał. Nie cierpieli, co na pewno miałoby miejsce, gdyby trafili w ręce orków, tak jak ja.

Szybko jednak otrząsnął się z tych ponurych myśli. Kíli i Fíli żyją, tak samo jak reszta moich towarzyszy. Na pewno niedługo tu przyjdą, nie zostawią mnie na pastwę orków. Nie wolno mi tracić nadziei, skarcił się w duchu.

Mimo, że sytuacja kompanii była rozpaczliwa, Thorin kurczowo trzymał się nadziei, że jego towarzyszom udało się w jakiś sposób przetrwać. Czarodziej zawsze miał w zanadrzu jakieś sztuczki, które już nie raz uratowały ich z opresji. Tymczasem mógł liczyć tylko na siebie. Próbował uwolnić się z więzów, ale lina była tak mocno związana wokół jego nadgarstków, że jedyne, co osiągnął, to zdartą skórę na rękach.  Szybko zrezygnował ze swoich starań, w dodatku próba poluzowania liny mocno wyczerpała jego, i tak już niewielkie, siły.

Thorin poszukał wzrokiem słońca i z jego niskiej pozycji nad lasem wywnioskował, że musi być późny ranek. A więc byłem nieprzytomny całą noc, pomyślał. Ciekawe, jak daleko orki zdołały ze mną uciec. Mam nadzieję, że Gandalf i reszta szybko się zjawią. Wolę nie myśleć, co te szkaradne stwory zamierzają ze mną zrobić.

Jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po polanie, wypatrując słabych punktów, które byłyby pomocne w ucieczce. Choć na razie nie potrafił uwolnić się z więzów, wciąż liczył, że może uda mu się uciec. Zaczął układać w głowie plan, który zamierzał zacząć realizować, gdy tylko odzyska trochę sił. Przy okazji przyjrzał się dokładniej orkom i wargom i, ku swojemu zdumieniu, nie rozpoznał w żadnym z nich Azoga i jego białego wierzchowca. Pobudziło to promyk nadziei. Bez ich okrutnego dowódcy łatwiej mu będzie przechytrzyć resztę orków.

Mimo, że orki zauważyły przebudzenie się krasnoluda, przez jakiś czas zostawiły go w spokoju. Thorin próbował wymacać na ziemi coś ostrego i twardego, dzięki czemu byłby w stanie przeciąć linę, ale jedyne, co znalazł, to suche liście i miękkie kawałki kory. Wiedząc, że nie jest w stanie poluzować więzów i wyszarpnąć z nich dłoni, zaczął przesuwać linę w górę i w dół, licząc, że uda mu się ją przetrzeć na szorstkiej korze dzrewa i zerwać.

Pracował wytrwale, mimo, że ciągły ruch rąk powodował dodatkowy ból pleców i żeber. Gdy już zaczął mieć nadzieję, że może mu się uda, jakiś szelest, na prawo od niego, przyciągnął jego uwagę. Z zarośli wynurzył się biały warg, niosący na grzbiecie swojego pana. Z ust Thorina wyrwało się krasnoludzkie przekleństwo. Nawet jeśli uda mu się przerwać linę, zawsze czujny Blady Ork nie pozwoli mu wymknąć się i daleko uciec.

Azog spojrzał na swego jeńca i uśmiechnął się okrutnie. Thorin odwzajemnił spojrzenie, patrząc na orka wzrokiem pełnym wzgardy i nienawiści. Azog podjechał do swoich żołnierzy i zszedł z wierzchowca. Usiadł i wymienił z nimi kilka zdań w ohydnej orkowej mowie. Następnie wstał i ruszył w stronę krasnoluda, niosąc w ręce coś, co wyglądało jak bukłak z wodą.

Przykucnął przed Thorinem i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. 

\- Chcę ci coś wyjaśnić. Nie pojmałem cię dla informacji, nie obchodzi mnie skąd przychodzisz ani dokąd idziesz. Chodzi mi tylko i wyłącznie o zemstę, chcę byś cierpiał tak jak ja cierpiałem po stracie ręki. Tak więc nie musisz się trudzić, nic co powiesz nie zmieni moich zamiarów.

Thorin nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze na myśl o czekających go męczarniach i przez moment żałował, że Bilbo nie pozwolił mu umrzeć. Szybko jednak skarcił się za takie myśli i obiecał sobie, że przetrwa wszystko i nie da Azogowi satysfakcji. Nie będzie krzyczeć ani błagać o śmierć. I wciąż kurczowo trzymał się nadziei, że jego towarzysze przybędą zanim ork pozbawi go którejś kończyny.

\- Ale zanim zaczniemy… – Azog odkorkował bukłak. – Musisz być bardzo spragniony.

Było to prawdą, mimo, że Thorin starał się udawać, że wcale nie chce mu się pić. Usta i gardło miał tak suche, że oddałby teraz wszystko za kilka kropel wody.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Azog przytknął do ust Thorina bukłak, zmuszając go do wypicia wody. Miała ohydny smak, ale w tej chwili krasnolud był wdzięczny, że dostał cokolwiek do picia.  

Po napojeniu więźnia, Azog wstał i bez słowa odszedł w stronę pozostałych orków. Thorin się zdziwił, myślał bowiem, że Blady Ork nie będzie tracić czasu i od razu zacznie go torturować. Wiedział, że czekaniem Azog chce tylko wzmóc jego strach i niepewność co do swego losu. Zdołał jednak stłumić te nieprzyjemne uczucia i z powrotem skupił się na próbie ucieczki. Nawet jeśli się nie powiedzie, to przynajmniej nie będzie miał potem do siebie wyrzutów, że nie próbował.

Minęło kilka godzin, a krasnoludzki król wciąż wytrwale pracował nad przetarciem liny. Nie dawał za wygraną, ale był coraz bardziej zmęczony i wiedział, że za moment całkiem opadnie z sił. Doskwierał mu głód i pragnienie, ale nie to było najgorsze. Nie raz już w życiu zaznał głodu, podczas długich lat spędzonych na wygnaniu lub srogich zim w Ered Luin, kiedy oddawał prawie całe jedzenie Dís i chłopcom. Był zahartowany i mógł bez pożywienia spokojnie wytrzymać kilka dni. Wiedział, że orki w końcu dadzą mu coś do picia, skoro Azog chce go torturować, musi go mieć żywego. W tej chwili najbardziej doskwierał mu pełny pęcherz, a w najbliższej przyszłości nie miał perspektyw na jego opróżnienie w ustronnym miejscu. Azog by go tylko wyśmiał, gdyby poprosił o krótką wycieczkę między drzewa. Jedyne, co mu pozostało, to wytrzymać tak długo, jak da radę, choć wiedział, że prędzej czy później skończy się na mokrych spodniach. Chyba, że towarzysze szybko przyjdą mu z pomocą, na co, jak na razie, się nie zanosiło.

Próbując zapomnieć o dokuczliwym parciu na pęcherz, wrócił do przecierania liny. Po chwili musiał jednak przerwać, gdyż zobaczył, że zbliża się do niego Azog z długim nożem w ręce. Mimo woli przeszył go dreszcz strachu. Zacisnął jednak zęby i powtórzył swoją obietnicę, że nie będzie krzyczeć. 

Blady Ork jednak nie miał zamiaru zadawać bólu swojemu jeńcowi. Okrążył drzewo i przykucnął przy linie krępującej ręce Thorina.

\- Widzę, że próbowałeś przetrzeć linę. W tym tempie skończyłbyś może za tydzień – zadrwił. – Nie jest to co prawda niezniszczalna elficka lina, ale, uwierz mi, jest bardzo wytrzymała. Teraz nie ma to już znaczenia – rzekł, przecinając linę. – Opuszczamy to miejsce, a w nowym obiecuję, że zwiążę cię grubszą liną.

Gdy tylko poczuł, że ma wolne ręce, Thorin zerwał się na nogi i rzucił do ucieczki. Azog był jednak na to gotowy i szybko chwycił koniec liny, zwisający z ręki krasnoluda. Mocno szarpnął i Thorin leżał na ziemi, ciężko dysząc. Ork chwycił krasnoluda za jego ciemne, długie włosy i postawił na nogi. Thorin z grymasem bólu na twarzy próbował się wyrwać, jednak na darmo.

\- Skoro nie chcesz iść ze mną dobrowolnie, nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru.

Azog uniósł nóż i uderzył Thorina w głowę rękojeścią broni. Potem podniósł nieprzytomnego krasnoluda i ułożył go na grzbiecie swego warga. Gdy pozostali orkowie byli gotowi do wymarszu, dosiadł bestii i poprowadził swój oddział w gęsty las.

 

* * *

 

\- Którędy teraz? – zapytał Bilbo zmęczonym głosem.

Podążali tropem orków cały dzień, by teraz, przy zachodzącym słońcu, znaleźć się na dużej polanie, na której obecne były liczne ślady niedawnego obozowiska: wygasłe ognisko, resztki jedzenia, ślady dużych łap, niewątpliwie należących do wargów.

\- Ślad prowadzi w tamtą stronę – Gandalf wskazał we wschodnim kierunku. – Ale zanim ruszymy, chciałbym dokładniej obejrzeć tę polanę.

Czarodziej zaczął badać ślady pozostawione przez poprzednich użytkowników polany, a krasnoludowie i hobbit usiedli na ziemi, tam gdzie stali. Wszyscy byli bardzo zmęczeni całodziennym pościgiem, zwłaszcza, że wcześniej nie zdążyli nawet chwili odpocząć po walce w królestwie goblinów. Droga przez las była ciężka, trop często znikał albo rozdzielał się i dużo czasu tracili na odnalezienie właściwego śladu. Mimo, że każdy marzył tylko o tym, aby położyć się i spać, brnęli naprzód, ponieważ chęć ocalenia Thorina była silniejsza niż zmęczenie.

\- Myślicie, że odnajdziemy wujka? – spytał załamanym głosem Kíli.

\- Nie wolno nam tracić nadziei. Na pewno go znajdziemy – pocieszył młodszego krasnoluda Balin.

\- Ale nie wiadomo w jakim stanie – dodał Fíli. 

Brat spojrzał na niego przerażonym wzrokiem.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Sądzisz, że Azog go tylko porwał. To chyba oczywiste, że zamierza go torturować, a gdy z wujka, jakiego znamy, nie zostanie już nic, zabije go. Znajdziemy go albo martwego albo oszalałego z bólu. Nie wiem co gorsze.

\- Fíli, natychmiast przestań tak mówić – skarcił go Dwalin. – Nie wolno ci nawet tak myśleć. Thorin jest silny. Zanim się złamie, uratujemy go. Słyszysz?

Siostrzeniec króla skinął głową, ocierając dłonią łzy.

\- Przepraszam – odwrócił się do brata. – Przepraszam, Kíli. Nie powinienem tak mówić. To dlatego, że się strasznie boję o wujka i wyobraźnia podsuwa mi same okropne obrazy.

\- Wszyscy się boimy, ale nie możemy pozwolić, by strach nami zawładnął – rzekł Balin. – Myśl pozytywnie, da ci to więcej sił na pokonanie przeciwności losu. I pamiętaj, nie jesteś sam.

Fíli uśmiechnął się przez łzy.

Po chwili wrócił do nich Czarodziej.

\- Znalazłeś coś ciekawego, Gandalfie? – spytał hobbit.

\- Wiem na pewno, że przebywała tu grupa orków i wargów. Jestem prawie pewny, że był to Azog i jego żołnierze. Ze śladów wnioskuję, że wyruszyli stąd niedawno, może z dwie godziny temu. Zapewne mają zamiar podróżować nocą, kiedy są silniejsi.

\- W takim razie musimy ruszać w dalszą drogę – rzekł Glóin, zrywając się na nogi.

\- Mam inny plan – powiedział Gandalf. – Moim zdaniem powinniśmy odpocząć, przespać się przynajmniej przez kilka godzin. Jesteśmy zbyt zmęczeni, aby kontynuować pościg, nie mówiąc już o walce, gdyby do owej doszło. Stanę na warcie, a wy idźcie spać. Obudzę was za kilka godzin.

Nikt nie protestował. Wiedzieli, że w tym stanie daleko nie zajdą. Lepiej odpocząć, by później mieć siłę do dalszych poszukiwań i walki. Azog nie jest aż tak daleko przed nimi, zaledwie dwie godziny temu opuścił polanę. Z nową nadzieją w sercach położyli się na ziemi i od razu zasnęli.


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin powoli otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się dookoła. Znajdował się na leśnej polanie, mniejszej niż poprzednia. Na niebie wciąż świeciły gwiazdy, ale było już czuć bliskość świtu. Niedaleko drzewa, do którego go przywiązali, przy ognisku siedzieli orkowie, wokół leżały wargi. Do nozdrzy krasnoluda doleciał zapach pieczonego mięsa.

Zaburczało mu w brzuchu tak głośno, że jeden z orków odwrócił się, szukając źródła hałasu. Gdy zorientował się, że wydał go żołądek ich jeńca, uśmiechnął się okrutnie i wrócił do jedzenia. Thorin zignorował spojrzenie wroga i odwrócił wzrok, by nie patrzeć na ociekające tłuszczem mięso.

Szybko jednak zapomniał o głodzie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że całe spodnie ma mokre. Musiało się to stać po tym, jak stracił przytomność, podczas jazdy na wargu, która, mimo, że jej nie pamiętał, na pewno nie należała do przyjemności. Ogarnęło go zażenowanie, pomimo, że wiedział, iż nie miał wówczas kontroli nad swoim pełnym pęcherzem.

Spróbował się trochę poruszyć, zmienić pozycję na wygodniejszą. Całe ciało miał obolałe, ręce mu ścierpły od nienaturalnej pozycji i grubej liny krępującej jego nadgarstki. Nie próbował nawet się uwolnić z więzów, wiedział, że Azog związał go bardzo starannie. W tej sytuacji nie miał żadnych szans na ucieczkę. Mógł liczyć jedynie na swoich przyjaciół, choć nadzieja, że przybędą, słabła z każdą mijającą godziną. 

Widząc, że jego porywacze na razie go ignorują, zamknął oczy i spróbował zasnąć. Sen to jedyne, co mu pozostało. Jedyna ucieczka od beznadziejności jego położenia i strachu przed czekającymi go torturami.

Orkowie pozwolili mu długo spać, gdyż, gdy się w końcu obudził, słońce było już wysoko na niebie. Jeszcze przez chwilę zostawili go w spokoju, wkrótce jednak podszedł do niego ork z bukłakiem wody i pozwolił mu napić się do syta. Zaspokoiwszy pragnienie, Thorin poczuł się trochę lepiej. Zaraz jednak nadszedł Azog i krasnolud wiedział, że, to co go czeka, nie będzie w najmniejszym stopniu przyjemne.

\- Odpocząłeś? – zapytał z udawaną troską. – Mam nadzieję, ponieważ czeka nas długi dzień.

I wydał dźwięk, który zapewne miał być złowieszczym śmiechem. 

Następnie wyciągnął z pochwy u pasa długi, ostry nóż. Zbliżył go do twarzy Thorina, który próbował odsunąć głowę od zabójczego narzędzia najdalej jak mógł.

\- Podobają ci się blizny na mojej twarzy? – zapytał Blady Ork. – Może chciałbyś mieć takie same. Nic prostszego.

Chwycił jeńca mocno za włosy, tak by nie mógł ruszyć głową i dotknął ostrym końcem sztyletu jego skroni. Krasnolud spojrzał na niego z odrazą, po chwili jednak zacisnął mocno powieki, gdy poczuł jak nóż wbija mu się w ciało. Azog przesunął bronią wzdłuż twarzy Thorina, aż do jego czarnej brody, pozostawiając długą ranę. 

Mimo chęci, Thorin nie krzyknął. Wmawiał sobie, że doświadczył już boleśniejszych i poważniejszych ran. To tylko draśnięcie. Nie pokaże po sobie bólu. Bo choć płytka, rana była bolesna i mocno krwawiła, znacząc czerwonymi smugami szyję i pierś krasnoluda.

\- Szkoda, że nie mam lustra, byś mógł zobaczyć swoją nową bliznę – zadrwił Azog. – Może później coś znajdę, gdy już będziesz miał większą kolekcję do podziwiania.

Thorin miał nadzieję, że nie dojdzie do tego, że przyjaciele go uratują, zanim Azog naznaczy jego twarz licznymi szkaradnymi szramami. 

Tymczasem ork wziął do swojej jedynej ręki jeden z warkoczy zdobiących głowę Thorina. Włosy, szczególnie zaplecione w warkocze, były chlubą krasnoludów i, podobnie jak brody, miały dla nich olbrzymie znaczenie. Odzwierciedlały status i pochodzenie, każdy splot oznaczał coś innego, każda ozdoba była dodawana przez kogoś innego lub z innej okazji. Warkocze mogły zaplatać tylko wybrane osoby, takie jak członek rodziny, małżonek, bliski przyjaciel. Pozwolenie na dotykanie włosów było oznaką dużego zaufania.

Dlatego Thorin z przerażeniem patrzył jak Azog zbliża sztylet do jego warkocza.

\- Wolałbym obciąć ci brodę, ale prawie jej nie posiadasz. Dziwne jak na króla rodu Durina. Jest jakiś powód, że przycinasz ją na krótko czy po prostu ci nie wyrosła? – zadrwił ork.

Thorin milczał, posyłając Azogowi mordercze spojrzenie.

\- Nie chcesz mówić, to nie mów. Nie zależy mi na takiej wiedzy.

I jednym ruchem noża odciął warkocz krasnoluda. Splecione włosy opadły na ziemię, po chwili dołączył do nich drugi warkocz. Azog wdeptał je w ziemię i odszedł w stronę ogniska.

Thorin patrzył na swoje ścięte warkocze, a do oczu napłynęły mu łzy. Te dwa warkocze, które nosił po bokach twarzy, były jedynymi ozdobami na jego włosach i był do nich bardzo przywiązany. Ale nie dlatego płakał. Te warkocze zapletli mu Kíli i Fíli, tuż przed wyruszeniem na wyprawę. Pamiętał jak siedzieli na dywanie przed kominkiem w ich domu w Ered Luin, a jego siostrzeńcy z wielkim zaangażowaniem i starannością zaplatali jego włosy. Starali się, by warkocze były gładkie i proste i choć nie do końca im to wyszło, Thorin był dumny, nosząc je. Ozdobne spinki, którymi na koniec zabezpieczyli warkocze przed rozplątaniem, były ich dziełem, misternym i czasochłonnym.

A teraz ich dzieła leżały w brudnej ziemi, zniszczone, tak jak nadzieja Thorina, że jeszcze kiedyś ujrzy swoich siostrzeńców. Mimo, że bardzo starał się uwierzyć, iż ratunek jeszcze przybędzie, w głębi serca wiedział, że już nigdy nie zobaczy towarzyszy i, że przyjdzie mu zginąć okrutną śmiercią więźnia orków. Z oczu popłynęły mu łzy, mieszając się z krwią na jego twarzy.

Na jakiś czas Azog zostawił go w spokoju. Krasnolud zapadał w krótkie drzemki, przerywane co chwilę przez byle szelest. Gdy został wyrwany z jednej z nich, zauważył, że w jego stronę idzie Azog i jeszcze dwóch orków. Jeden z nich niósł w ręce coś, co niewątpliwie było biczem.

Serce przyspieszyło w piersi Thorina, oddech stał się krótki i szybki. Choć krasnoludzki król nie był nowicjuszem, jeśli chodzi o różnego rodzaju rany, których otrzymał już wiele w ciągu swego długiego życia, nigdy jeszcze nie był poddany torturom, takim jak biczowanie. Bał się, ale powtórzył sobie w duchu wcześniej złożoną obietnicę.

Na rozkaz wodza dwóch orków odwiązało jeńca od drzewa i postawiło na nogi. Thorin nie miał siły, aby skorzystać z okazji i próbować ucieczki. Zresztą nic by to nie dało. Wokół polany pełniło straż kilku orków i wargów. Dwóch oprawców zmusiło Thorina do objęcia drzewa i związało mu ręce. Liczne rany i siniaki na piersi i brzuchu krasnoluda boleśnie zaprotestowały na tak okrutne traktowanie.

Serce biło Thorinowi jak szalone, gdy czekał na pierwsze uderzenie. Nagle usłyszał świst w powietrzu, a po pół sekundy poczuł mocne uderzenie na plecach. Gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze i zacisnął zęby. Nim zdołał chociaż trochę dojść do siebie, na jego posiniaczone plecy spadł następny bat, rozcinając mu skórę i mięśnie. Jęknął, ale nie krzyknął.

Azog zadawał kolejne ciosy, zostawiając na plecach Thorina długie, krwawiące rany. Krasnolud z początku liczył uderzenia, ale stracił rachubę około dwudziestego. Skupiał się tylko na tym, aby nie krzyczeć. Zęby zaciskał tak mocno, że bolała go szczęka, raz o mało nie przygryzł sobie języka. Nie widział przed sobą nic oprócz popękanej kory drzewa, o którą z każdym ciosem ocierał mu się policzek. Nogi zaczęły się pod nim uginać, upadłby, gdyby nie liny krępujące mu ręce.

Gdy myślał, że już dłużej nie wytrzyma i zaraz krzyknie albo straci przytomność, ciosy ustały. Thorin usłyszał, że Azog coś mówi do swoich wojowników, ale nie rozumiał dźwięków, które docierały do niego jakby spod wody. Był świadomy jedynie pulsującego bólu pleców i krwi, która spływała z krwawej masy i wsiąkała w jego spodnie.

Nagle poczuł, że ktoś rozwiązuje jego ręce, po to tylko, by z powrotem posadzić go na ziemi, tyłem do drzewa. Gdy jego plecy dotknęły szorstkiej kory, owładnął nim taki ból, że, zanim zdążył krzyknąć, stracił przytomność.

Gdy się obudził była już noc, rozświetlona blaskiem gwiazd i ogniska na polanie. Próbował pochylić się do przodu, aby jego plecy nie dotykały drzewa, ale był tak mocno przywiązany, że nie mógł zmienić pozycji nawet o cal.  Przez jakiś czas siedział spokojnie, wykonując jak najmniej ruchów, aby nie drażnić ran.

Zauważył, że orkowie zbierają swoje rzeczy i ładują na grzbiety wargów, gaszą ognisko i szykują się do drogi. Zaraz też w jego stronę ruszył Azog, wyciągając po drodze nóż z pochwy. 

Blady Ork bez słowa przeciął więzy krępujące krasnoluda i postawił go na nogi. Tym razem Thorin nie próbował ucieczki i pozwolił zaprowadzić się do białego warga, a potem posadzić na jego grzbiecie. Azog związał mu ręce za plecami, by utrudnić ucieczkę, a po chwili wskoczył na swego wierzchowca.

Wydał rozkaz wymarszu i ruszył na czele swych wojowników. Olbrzymie wilki szybko przeszły w bieg i z szaleńczą prędkością pokonywały kolejne kilometry pomiędzy drzewami. Thorin chwiał się na grzbiecie bestii i kilka razy był bliski upadku, ale Azog zawsze łapał go w ostatniej chwili. Podróż była bardzo męcząca i bolesna, ciągłe wstrząsy drażniły świeże rany krasnoluda. Na szczęście wkrótce hipnotyzujący efekt uciekającej drogi i drzew, uśpił zmęczonego Thorina.

 

* * *

 

Wędrowali cały dzień. Niedługo po zachodzie słońca trafili na polanę, na której przy świetle padającym z laski Gandalfa zauważyli liczne ślady obozowiska. Czarodziej schylił się przy ognisku i radośnie zakrzyknął.

\- Dobra wiadomość! – wszyscy ze zdumieniem spojrzeli na rozradowaną twarz Gandalfa. – Drewno jest jeszcze ciepłe, co znaczy, że musieli opuścić to miejsce całkiem niedawno. Jeśli nie będziemy tej nocy odpoczywać, myślę, że jesteśmy w stanie dogonić ich jutro. 

We wszystkich wstąpiła nowa nadzieja i mimo zmęczenia, przyspieszyli kroku. Bilbo, idący na końcu razem z Bofurem, nagle się zatrzymał.

\- Bilbo, co się stało? – zapytał przyjaciel. – Musimy ruszać dalej.

\- Gandalfie! – krzyknął hobbit. – Czy mógłbyś tutaj poświecić?

Czarodziej podszedł niechętnie i skierował źródło światła na miejsce, które wskazywał Bilbo. Przy kosmatej stopie hobbita leżały dwa warkocze. Bilbo podniósł je i otrzepał z ziemi.

\- To warkocze Thorina! – wykrzyknął Fíli. – Te zapinki zrobiłem ja i Kíli przed wyruszeniem na wyprawę.

\- Więc mamy teraz stuprocentową pewność, że podążamy za właściwą bandą orków – zauważył Balin.

Siostrzeńcy króla zaczęli się rozglądać po ziemi, szukając pasm włosów. Odetchnęli z ulgą, gdy niczego więcej nie znaleźli. Obawiali się, że Azog nie poprzestał na ścięciu tylko warkoczy Thorina.

\- Ruszajmy dalej – zakomenderował Dwalin.

Kílemu i Fílemu nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Wyrwali do przodu, idąc obok Gandalfa i wypatrując śladów.

Bilbo schował warkocze Thorina do kieszeni, podejrzewając, że po uwolnieniu krasnoludzki król ucieszy się z odzyskania spinek. Potem dołączył do Bofura i razem z nim zamknął pościg podążający przez las.


	4. Chapter 4

Nagły postój wyrwał Thorina ze snu. Podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się po okolicy. Nadal znajdował się na grzbiecie warga, za sobą wyczuwał obrzydliwą bliskość Azoga. Oddział orków zatrzymał się w lesie i czekał, podczas gdy jeden z nich badał pobliską jaskinię. Ptaki głośno śpiewały, witając nowy dzień.

\- Jest pusta, szefie – oznajmił ork, wracając do towarzyszy.

\- Idealnie, spędzimy tutaj dzisiejszy dzień – rozkazał Azog.

\- Szefie, nie sądzisz, że lepiej byłoby ruszyć w dalszą drogę. Tamci mogą nas dogonić, jeśli będziemy robić zbyt długie postoje – wtrącił jeden z orków.

\- Bzdura – warknął Blady Ork. – Nigdy nas nie dogonią. Są zmęczeni i nie mają wierzchowców. Zresztą pewnie nawet nie podejmowali pościgu i ruszyli w dalszą drogę, zapominając o swoim przywódcy.

Thorin wiedział, że jego przyjaciele nigdy by tak nie postąpili. Jeśli tylko zdołali się w jakiś sposób uratować ze spadającego drzewa, na pewno ruszyli za nim, nie zważając na zmęczenie i niewielkie szanse powodzenia. Thorin postąpiłby tak samo, gdyby wróg porwał jednego z jego towarzyszy. Mimo wiary w lojalność przyjaciół, krasnoludzki król stracił już prawie nadzieję na ratunek. Tutaj Azog się nie mylił. Prawdopodobieństwo, że towarzysze zdołają ich dogonić było bardzo niewielkie.

Orkowie podjechali pod jaskinię i zsiedli z wargów. Azog chwycił jeńca i postawił go na ziemi, trzymając jego ramię w żelaznym uścisku. Ruszył w stronę groty, popychając Thorina przed sobą. Jaskinia nie była zbyt obszerna, ale kilku orków i wargów znalazło w niej dojść miejsca, aby się położyć i odpocząć. Jeden z orków rozpalił ognisko i zaczął szykować posiłek, natomiast Blady Ork brutalnie posadził Thorina na twardej ziemi, tyłem do wysokiego stalagmitu i przywiązał go do skały. Krasnolud cicho jęknął, gdy rany na jego plecach dotknęły zimnej i szorstkiej skały. Azog zacisnął mocno węzeł i odszedł, aby się pożywić.

Po chwili na jego miejscu zjawił się inny ork z bukłakiem wody. Pozwolił Thorinowi napić się do syta, po czym dołączył do towarzyszy przy ognisku.

Thorin próbował zasnąć, ale niestety sen nie przychodził. Patrzył więc na wędrówkę słońca nad drzewami i cieni pod nimi i myślał o decyzjach, które doprowadziły go do tej jaskini. Wyrzucał sobie, że dał się tak łatwo sprowokować Azogowi, ale był zaślepiony rządzą zemsty i nienawiścią do niego. Jeszcze większą wściekłość wzbudzało w nim to, że nie zabił Bladego Orka podczas Bitwy o Azanulbizar. Naiwnie założył, że Azog umrze z powodu zakażenia rany, nie wziął pod uwagę, że orkowie mogą mieć swoje sposoby leczenia obrażeń. Gdyby go wtedy wykończył, nie siedziałby teraz związany jako jeniec orków, a jego przyjaciele byliby bezpieczni.

Jego myśli ponownie powędrowały do towarzyszy wyprawy. Co teraz robią? Nie dopuszczając do siebie myśli o ich ciałach leżących pod urwiskiem, założył, że uratowali się i podążyli tropem orków. Jak długo będą ich ścigać? Do skutku, aż go uratują albo znajda jego ciało? Czy może dadzą za wygraną po kilku dniach? I co wtedy? Ruszą dalej czy wrócą do Ered Luin? Po jego śmierci Fíli zostanie królem rodu Durina. Do niego będzie należała decyzja czy wrócić do domu czy próbować zrealizować marzenie wujka i odzyskać Erebor. Thorin nie wiedział, co postanowi jego siostrzeniec; Fíli i Kíli nigdy nie widzieli Samotnej Góry, znali ją tylko z opowieści matki i wuja, ich dom był w Błękitnych Górach. Czy będą dalej ryzykować życie swoje i towarzyszy dla utraconego królestwa, które było dla nich tylko piękną opowieścią?

Thorin nie miałby im za złe, gdyby zawrócili. Nie chciał, aby synowie jego siostry ruszyli z nim na wyprawę, wolał, aby zostali z matką w bezpiecznym domu. Ale młodzi krasnoludowi się uparli, a Dís poparła ich decyzję, więc Thorin musiał ich wziąć, drżąc cały czas o ich życie. Do oczu napłynęły mu łzy, gdy uświadomił sobie, że zawiódł Dís i swoich siostrzeńców, nie potrafił zagwarantować im bezpieczeństwa. Smutek jeszcze bardziej pogłębiła świadomość, że nigdy już nie ujrzy swojej rodziny.

Wspomniał również ich włamywacza, o którym jego opinia zmieniła się diametralnie. Początkowo gardził hobbitem, jego niezdarnością, ignorancją, całkowitym nieprzygotowaniem do trudnej wyprawy. Miał za złe Gandalfowi, że zmusił go, aby zabrał ze sobą Bilba. Teraz wiedział, że bez Bilba dawno by już nie żył. Hobbit nie wahał się ryzykować swego życia, aby uratować go przed dekapitacją. Ale Thorin zmienił zdanie na temat Bilba już wcześniej, podczas przemowy hobbita, w której obiecał, że pomoże im odzyskać dom. Zrobiło to wrażenie na dumnym krasnoludzie, ponieważ Bilbo nie miał żadnych powodów, aby pomagać nieznanym krasnoludom w powrocie do krainy, o której wcześniej nawet nie słyszał. Postanowił im pomóc, nie ze względu na obiecaną nagrodę w postaci części skarbu, ale ze współczucia i dobrego serca, przymiotów, z którymi Thorin rzadko miał styczność w czasie swego długiego wygnania z Ereboru. Pragnął podziękować Bilbowi i przeprosić go za wszystkie obraźliwe słowa i gesty skierowane wobec niego. Niestety, nie miał mieć już ku temu okazji.

Zagłębiony w ponurych rozmyślaniach i wspomnieniach szczęśliwszych chwil, nie zauważył zbliżającego się do niego Azoga. Olbrzymi ork niósł w ręce płonącą pochodnię, za nim podążał jeden z jego wojowników.

Azog przyklęknął przed jeńcem i machnął mu przed twarzą płomieniem, tak, że Thorin poczuł na skórze jego żar. Odwrócił głowę od ognia najdalej jak mógł.

\- Kolej na dalszą część zabawy – rzekł złowieszczo Azog.

Thorin spojrzał na swego wroga, ale w jego spojrzeniu nie było już wyzwania, tylko rezygnacja i bezsilność. Nie okazał jednak strachu.

Azog skinął na drugiego orka, który podszedł do Thorina, chwycił prawą nogę krasnoluda i rozdarł mu spodnie aż do kolana. Następnie przyszpilił mu nogę do ziemi, trzymając kostkę i kolano w żelaznym uścisku. Thorin nawet się nie poruszył, dopóki nie zobaczył, że Azog zbliża pochodnię do jego goleni. Wtedy zaczął się wyrywać, szarpać, nie zważając na rany na plecach. Ale nic to nie dało, ork trzymał jego nogę zbyt mocno.

Azog przytknął płonącą pochodnię do nogi Thorina. Krasnolud zacisnął mocno zęby, gdy poczuł piekący ból. Do jego nozdrzy doszedł zapach spalonej skóry i włosów. Zamknął oczy, by nie patrzeć jak jego noga staje się czarna, zwęglona. Ból stawał się coraz silniejszy, gdy ogień trawił głębsze warstwy skóry. W końcu Thorin nie wytrzymał i złamał swoją przysięgę.

Krzyknął. Krzyknął tak, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie krzyczał. Na progu świadomości usłyszał triumfalny śmiech Azoga, ale nic go to nie obchodziło. Cały jego świat zmalał do prawej nogi i straszliwego bólu, jaki w niej odczuwał. Pragnął tylko, by cierpienie się skończyło, nawet jeśli ma to być równe z jego śmiercią. Wzywał Mahala, by zlitował się nad nim. Z oczu płynęły mu łzy, mieszając się z krwią na jego twarzy, z gardła wydobywał się coraz bardziej ochrypły krzyk.

W końcu prośby Thorina zostały wysłuchane i krasnolud osunął się w błogosławioną ciemność.

 

* * *

 

 Parli naprzód, mimo zmęczenia i nieprzespanej nocy. Sił dodawała im wiedza, że są coraz bliżej. Ślady, które napotykali były świeże i niewątpliwie doganiali swoich wrogów.

Nagle spokojne dźwięki lasu przerwał straszliwy krzyk. Kompania stanęła, wszyscy zamarli, nawet ptaki przestały śpiewać zaniepokojone dziwnym odgłosem.

\- Co to było? – spytał Bilbo piskliwym głosem.

Jakby w odpowiedzi usłyszeli kolejny krzyk.

\- To Thorin – rzekł Balin. – To na pewno jego krzyki.

\- Musimy go ratować. Szybko – powiedział Kíli ze łzami w oczach i ruszył w stronę, skąd dobiegały krzyki jego wujka.

\- Poczekaj chwilę – Gandalf chwycił młodego krasnoluda za ramię i spojrzał na niego surowym wzrokiem spod krzaczastych brwi. – Nie bądź zbyt pochopny. Musimy odnaleźć ich obozowisko, rozeznać sytuację i ułożyć plan. Nic nie wskóramy wbiegając tam jak szaleńcy.

Kíli spuścił wzrok zawstydzony.

\- Chodźcie za mną. Tylko cicho – rozkazał czarodziej.

Ruszyli gęsiego za Gandalfem, starając się robić jak najmniej hałasu, choć ich starania nie były konieczne, gdyż krzyki Thorina zagłuszały wszelkie inne dźwięki. Po chwili jednak ucichły, a w serca przyjaciół wdarł się lęk, że być może przybyli za późno.

Nagle Gandalf dał znak dłonią i wszyscy raptownie zatrzymali się. Wyglądając ostrożnie zza drzew zauważyli niewielką jaskinię, w której siedziało kilku orków i wargów, wśród nich Azog. Dostrzegli też Thorina, przywiązanego do skały. Woleli myśleć, że jest nieprzytomny, a nie martwy. Przed jaskinią pełniło straż dwóch orków, zajętych jedzeniem, a nie rozglądaniem się po okolicy.

\- Dobra nasza – rzekł Dwalin. – Nie spodziewają się ataku i zaniedbali pilnowania obozu. Weźmiemy ich z zaskoczenia.

Razem z bratem zaczęli wyznaczać, kto ma zaatakować jakiego warga lub orka. Bilbo i Ori, niewprawieni w walce, mieli od razu pobiec do Thorina i zająć się nim, zanim reszta towarzyszy nie pozbędzie się wrogów.

\- Gotowi? – spytał Balin.

Wszyscy kiwnęli głowami, chwytając pewniej broń.

Zaczęli się skradać cicho między drzewami, aż doszli do granicy drzew, otaczających niewielką polankę przed jaskinią. Dwalin skinął głową i biegiem ruszył w stronę niczego niespodziewających się strażników. Za nim biegli Balin, Dori i Nori. Po chwili ich śladem ruszyła reszta krasnoludów i czarodziej. Wybuchło wielkie zamieszanie, zaskoczeni i przerażeni orkowie nie wiedzieli co robić, zanim zdołali dobyć broni, połowa z nich leżała już martwa. Reszta próbowała się bronić lub uciekać, ale napastników było za dużo.

Azog, widząc, że nie ma szans na ucieczkę ze swoim jeńcem, dobył sztyletu i rzucił nim w krasnoluda, chcąc go zabić. Nóż wbił się w ramię Thorina, który krzyknął ochryple z bólu. Blady Ork warknął ze złością, zdając sobie sprawę, że chybił i, że taka rana nie zabije krasnoluda. Nie miał jednak już czasu, aby dokończyć dzieła. Wskoczył na swego białego warga i nie zwracając uwagi na toczącą się wokół niego potyczkę, umknął do lasu.

Gdy tylko wszyscy orkowie byli zajęci walką, Bilbo i Ori pobiegli do swego przywódcy. Uklęknęli przed nim, a widząc w jakim jest stanie, obudziła się w nich taka złość, że, gdyby nie zdrowy rozsądek, rzuciliby się w pogoń za Azogiem.

\- Thorinie? – zapytał cicho hobbit, chcąc potrząsnąć krasnoludem, ale bojąc się go dotknąć, by nie przysporzyć mu więcej bólu.

Thorin otworzył powoli oczy i spojrzał na swych wybawców. Na jego zmęczonej twarzy zagościł delikatny uśmiech.

\- Nie sądziłem, że jeszcze kiedyś was zobaczę – rzekł ochrypłym od krzyku głosem. – Straciłem już nadzieję, że przyjdziecie.

\- Nigdy byśmy cię nie zostawili – zapewnił go Bilbo ze łzami w oczach. – Zaraz dam ci coś do picia.

Wyciągnął z plecaka bukłak z wodą i przytknął go do ust Thorina. Krasnolud wypił prawie połowę, zanim odwrócił głowę, dając znak, że napił się już do syta. W międzyczasie Ori przeciął więzy krępujące zakrwawione nadgarstki Thorina.

Po pięciu minutach wszyscy orkowie leżeli martwi na ziemi. Oprócz Azoga zdołało uciec dwóch wargów. Kíli i Fíli byli wściekli, że Blady Ork uciekł. Chcieli go zabić za to, co zrobił ich wujkowi. Słysząc jednak jęki brata swej matki, zapomnieli o zemście i pobiegli do jaskini, gdzie zebrała się już reszta kompanii.

\- Wujku! – wykrzyknęli razem, szczęśliwi, że widzą go żywego. Ich radość jednak nie trwała długo, gdy zobaczyli jego liczne rany i obrażenia.

\- Fíli! Kíli! Tak się cieszę, że was widzę – rzekł Thorin. Po policzkach płynęły mu łzy szczęścia i ulgi. Chciał przytulić swoich siostrzeńców, nie miał jednak siły, by ruszyć się choćby o cal. Młodzi krasnoludowie również pragnęli uściskać swego wujka, bali się jednak, że czyniąc to, przysporzą mu jeszcze więcej bólu.

\- Nic wam nie jest? – spytał Thorin; nawet najgorsze cierpienia nie powstrzymywały go od troski o bezpieczeństwo swoich siostrzeńców.

\- Wszyscy jesteśmy cali i zdrowi, tylko trochę zmęczeni – zapewnił go Balin. – Nie można jednak tego samego powiedzieć o tobie. Musimy się zająć twoimi ranami. Nie będzie to przyjemne, ale dobrze wiesz, że nie możemy odkładać tego na później.

Thorin jęknął, myśląc o czekających go kolejnych cierpieniach, zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że jego rany muszą zostać opatrzone, inaczej się wykrwawi albo dojdzie do ich zakażenia, co bardzo często było równoznaczne ze śmiercią.

\- Najpierw wyciągnę ten sztylet, a później zajmiemy się resztą – rzekł Óin, mający za sobą wiele lat medycznej praktyki.

Obejrzał dokładnie ranę, a potem delikatnie wyciągnął nóż. Thorin zacisnął zęby i skrzywił się, ale nie krzyknął. Balin szybko przyłożył do rany kawałek tkaniny, aby powstrzymać krwawienie.

\- Myślę, że powinnyśmy tutaj zostać, przynajmniej do jutra rana – oznajmił Dwalin. – Wszyscy jesteśmy zmęczeni, a Thorin nie jest w najmniejszym stopniu zdolny do dalszej podróży.

Cała kompania się z nim zgodziła i zaczęła rozkładać po jaskini swoje bagaże.

\- Dwalinie, czy mógłbyś przenieść Thorina w pobliże ogniska – poprosił Óin. – Kíli, Fíli, rozłóżcie tam koce.

Bracia ruszyli, aby wykonać zadanie, a Dwalin uklęknął przed Thorinem i delikatnie zarzucił go sobie na ramię. Z gardła Thorina wydobył się głośny jęk, gdyż nawet najmniejszy ruch sprawiał mu ból. Wszyscy zaniemówili ze zgrozy i wściekłości, gdy zobaczyli długie rany na zakrwawionych plecach Thorina. Dwalin najostrożniej jak umiał przeniósł przyjaciela i ułożył na posłaniu obok ogniska. Óin zakasał rękawy, szykując się do długich chwil, jakie ich czekały.


	5. Chapter 5

Óin uklęknął przy swoim królu i szybko ocenił jego obrażenia. Żadna rana nie była śmiertelna, ale należało je jak najszybciej oczyścić i opatrzyć, aby nie dopuścić do zakażenia.

\- Dori, Nori, Ori, przynieście wodę. Dużo wody – Óin zaczął rozdzielać zadania. – Glóinie, wyciągnij z mojej torby igłę i nici i wrzuć je do wrzącej wody, aby je odkazić. Bofurze, Bifurze, znajdźcie jak najwięcej bandaży i materiałów na opatrunki. Balinie, Gandalfie, was potrzebuję najbardziej. Oprócz mnie najlepiej się znacie na leczeniu ran.

\- A ja przygotuję coś do jedzenia – dodał Bombur.

Wszyscy ruszyli, aby wykonać powierzone im zadanie, a Fíli i Kíli postanowili stanąć na straży. Mimo, że powrót Azoga był mało prawdopodobny, zgodnie stwierdzili, że ostrożności nigdy za wiele.

Óin spojrzał na leżącego przed nim krasnoluda. Thorin miał zamknięte oczy, ale był przytomny. Stary uzdrowiciel ze smutkiem pomyślał, że lepiej by było, gdyby Thorin stracił przytomność. Oczyszczanie i zszywanie ran nie należało do przyjemnych procesów.

Balin uklęknął przy Óinie, Gandalf naprzeciwko. Óin wyciągnął ze swojej torby potrzebne rzeczy, po chwili Bifur i Bofur donieśli mu wszystkie bandaże i opatrunki jakie znaleźli. Dori, Nori i Ori wrócili już z bukłakami pełnymi wody i przelewali ją do kociołka nad ogniskiem i obtłuczonych misek, które wyciągnęli z bagażu uratowanego z Miasta Goblinów.

Óin pochylił się nad Thorinem i lekko klepnął go po niezranionej połowie twarzy. Krasnolud otworzył oczy.

\- Thorinie, oczyszczę teraz twoje rany. Wiem, że to będzie bolało, ale postaraj się jak najmniej ruszać – Thorin skinął głową na znak, że rozumie. – Powiedz mi, czy masz coś złamane?

\- Żebra – wyszeptał.

Óin podał Gandalfowi słoiczek z maścią.

\- To maść na oparzenia. Na szczęście płomień nie zdążył spalić głębokich warstw skóry i nie uszkodził mięśni. Rana się zagoi, ale pozostanie rozległa blizna.

Gandalf obficie posmarował oparzenie maścią, a potem owinął nogę bandażem. Na początku Thorin jęknął kilka razy z bólu, ale gdy maść zaczęła działać, zamilkł, a rysy jego twarzy trochę się rozluźniły.

\- Dori, czy woda jest już gotowa? – zapytał Óin.

\- Tak, już ci ją niosę – razem z Norim przyniósł dwie miski wody i postawił na ziemi.

Dwaj krasnoludowie i czarodziej zamoczyli w wodzie przyniesione kawałki materiałów i zaczęli oczyszczać z krwi i brudu rany na piersi i brzuchu Thorina. Rany zadane kłami warga już dawno przestały krwawić, ale ze świeżej rany na ramieniu wciąż wypływały duże ilości krwi. Woda spływająca do ran szczypała, a Thorin był już zbyt zmęczony, aby próbować powstrzymywać krzyk, który co jakiś czas chciał wydobyć się z jego gardła. Trzem przyjaciołom ściskały się serca, gdy słyszeli krzyki i jęki swego towarzysza, dodatkowo wiedząc, że sami są ich przyczyną.

W końcu, po czasie, który wszystkim wydawał się strasznie długi, Óin stwierdził, że rany są już wystarczająco czyste. Niestety, nie był to koniec cierpień dla Thorina. Teraz trzeba było zszyć rany, co było znacznie boleśniejsze od ich oczyszczania.

\- Glóinie, uporałeś się już z tą igłą i nićmi? – spytał brata Óin.

\- Tak, od dłuższego czasu czekam, aż będą ci potrzebne – odparł, podając mu czystą igłę z nawleczoną nitką.

\- Balinie, Gandalfie, oczyszczajcie ranę z krwi, abym coś widział podczas zszywania – spojrzał na Thorina, który leżał z zamkniętymi oczami, a z jego ust wydobywały się ciche jęki. – Dwalinie, czy mógłbyś przytrzymać Thorina? Jeśli zacznie się ruszać, mogę mu wyrządzić krzywdę.

Wojownik przytaknął i uklęknął za głową króla. Położył mu na ramionach silne dłonie, delikatnie, ale pewnie, uniemożliwiając przyjacielowi jakikolwiek ruch górną częścią ciała.

Óin wziął głęboki wdech i zabrał się do pracy. Najpierw postanowił zszyć ranę na ramieniu, aby powstrzymać obfite krwawienie i nie dopuścić do zakażenia. Gdy igła wniknęła w ciało Thorina, krasnolud krzyknął i próbował się wyrwać, uciec od bólu, ale mocne ręce Dwalina nie pozwoliły mu na to. Mógł jedynie krzyczeć i płakać, gdy Óin zszywał kolejne rany.

Nagle poczuł na swojej dłoni czyjąś dłoń, małą i delikatną, zupełne przeciwieństwo jego dużej dłoni o grubej skórze, będącej skutkiem wieloletniej pracy w kuźni. Otworzył zmęczone oczy i przez łzy ujrzał nad sobą twarz hobbita. Brązowe oczy patrzyły na niego ze smutkiem, ale również z podziwem, a na twarzy malował się delikatny uśmiech, próbujący dodać mu otuchy. Bilbo ścisnął dłoń Thorina, dając mu znać, że jest przy nim. Krasnolud odwzajemnił uścisk.

Bilbo był bardziej zdziwiony swoim zachowaniem niż Thorin i pozostałe krasnoludy. Podczas rozdzielania zadań, Óin pominął hobbita, więc Bilbowi nie pozostało nic innego jak siedzieć przy ognisku i nie przeszkadzać przy opatrywaniu ran Thorina. Ale słysząc krzyki krasnoluda i widząc jego cierpienie, nagle zapragnął w jakiś sposób mu pomóc. Poza tym w pewnym stopniu czuł się za niego odpowiedzialny, po tym jak uratował mu życie. Nie myśląc w ogóle o tym co robi, podszedł do Thorina, uklęknął obok niego i chwycił go za dłoń.

Mimo wyczerpania, uścisk Thorina był bardzo silny i w pierwszym odruchu Bilbo chciał cofnąć rękę. Szybko jednak opanował się, stwierdzając, że wytrzyma niewielki ból w dłoni, jeśli ma to pomóc Thorinowi znieść jego cierpienia.

Óin zszył ranę na ramieniu i zabrał się za zszywanie ran zadanych kłami warga. Thorin nie miał już sił, aby wyrywać się Dwalinowi, ale wciąż co jakiś czas krzyczał, a po policzkach płynęły mu łzy. Bilbo czuł, jak czasami krasnolud mocniej ściska mu dłoń, nieświadomie miażdżąc mu palce.

Chcąc zrobić coś jeszcze dla przyjaciela, hobbit wziął leżącą obok szmatkę i zanurzył w misce z wodą.  Wykręcił nadmiar wody i zaczął obmywać ranę na twarzy Thorina. Mimo, że starał się być bardzo delikatny, rysy krasnoluda wykrzywił grymas bólu. Szybko, ale dokładnie Bilbo oczyścił ranę, a potem otarł z twarzy króla pot, krew i łzy. Przemył mu także ranę na nosie, rozciętą wargę i liczne otarcia. Następnie czekał niecierpliwie, aż Óin skończy swoje zabiegi, przez cały czas trzymając Thorina za rękę.

W końcu krasnoludzki uzdrowiciel zszył wszystkie rany i z niemałą dumą spojrzał na efekt swojej pracy. Rany były zszyte dokładnie i równo, tak aby pozostawić jak najmniejsze blizny.

\- Dwalinie, teraz musimy podnieść Thorina do pozycji siedzącej, abym mógł opatrzyć jego plecy, a potem zabandażować klatkę piersiową.

Dwalin usiadł przed Thorinem i podniósł go do pozycji siedzącej, pozwalając przyjacielowi oprzeć  się o siebie i opuścić głowę na swoje ramię. Bilbo ruszył się wraz z nimi, wciąż z dłonią w dłoni Thorina, której nie mógł wyswobodzić z uścisku, nawet gdyby chciał.

Mimo, że wszyscy widzieli już plecy króla, widok ten wciąż mroził im krew w żyłach. Balin i Gandalf wzięli się za przemywanie ran, a Óin od razu zaczął zszywać większe i głębsze z nich. Chciał jak najszybciej skończyć i pozwolić Thorinowi odpocząć. Był bardzo zdziwiony, że mimo bólu i wyczerpania przyjaciel jest wciąż przytomny.

Dwalin słyszał jak Thorin szlocha w jego ramię i czuł jak jego łzy moczą mu ubranie. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zobaczył, że Óin bierze bandaże i ściśle obwiązuje nimi klatkę Thorina, aby unieruchomić złamane żebra i przykryć rany. Widząc skinienie głowy uzdrowiciela, delikatnie położył Thorina na plecach.

Została jeszcze jedna rzecz. Widząc, że Bilbo przemył już ranę na twarzy Thorina, Óin podziękował hobbitowi i po raz ostatni nawlókł na igłę świeżą nitkę. Przekręcił na bok głowę rannego, aby mieć lepszy dostęp i spojrzał na Dwalina, który bez słów zrozumiał o co chodzi. Silnymi dłońmi przytrzymał głowę przyjaciela, a uzdrowiciel zabrał się do pracy. Po kilku minutach rana była zszyta i opatrzona.

Na koniec, Óin i Balin ściągnęli spodnie i bieliznę Thorina, nie chcieli bowiem, aby ich przyjaciel spał w brudnym i zakrwawionym ubraniu. Nikt nie był skrępowany nagością krasnoluda, z wyjątkiem Bilba. Na szczęście Gandalf szybko przykrył Thorina grubym kocem.

Gdy hobbit chciał odejść, aby nie przeszkadzać królowi w zasłużonym odpoczynku, uświadomił sobie, że Thorin wciąż trzyma jego dłoń w żelaznym uścisku.  Nie był wstanie wyrwać swej dłoni, nie miał też dość siły, aby rozewrzeć palce krasnoluda. Widząc zmagania hobbita, jego przyjaciele serdecznie się uśmiechnęli, ale szybko ruszyli mu na pomoc.

Balin chwycił twarz Thorina w swoje dłonie i próbował nawiązać z nim logiczny kontakt. Thorin, chociaż wciąż przytomny, tak był oszołomiony bólem i zmęczeniem, że nie wiedział co się wokół niego dzieje, nie reagował na żadne dźwięki, nawet na własne imię. W końcu Balin musiał posunąć się do rękoczynów i uderzył Thorina lekko w twarz. Czując uderzenie król jęknął, ale otworzył oczy i spojrzał na przyjaciela zmęczonymi oczami, w których dopiero po chwili pojawiło się zrozumienie.

\- Thorinie, słyszysz mnie? – zapytał Balin.

Król skinął głową, na co siwowłosy krasnolud odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Thorinie, musisz puścić dłoń Bilba.

Mimo, że wydawało się, iż Thorin zrozumiał słowa Balina, ręka Bilba nadal pozostawała w żelaznym uścisku.

\- Thorinie – powtórzył Balin. – Ręka.

W końcu palce krasnoluda rozluźniły się i hobbit mógł uwolnić swoją posiniaczoną dłoń. Mimo bólu nie żałował swojej decyzji i miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej trochę pomógł Thorinowi.

\- Śpij, Thorinie – rzekł Balin, poprawiając koc. – Zrobiliśmy wszystko co było w naszej mocy. Teraz tylko sen i odpoczynek może zwrócić ci siły.

Thorin zamknął oczy, a przyjaciele mieli nadzieję, że wyczerpanie zwycięży nad bólem i ich król szybko zaśnie. Widząc, że towarzysze skończyli opatrywać rany wujka, Fíli i Kíli porzucili wartę i zaczęli zasypywać Óina pytaniami o stan Thorina.

\- Spokojnie – odrzekł stary krasnolud. – Nic mu nie grozi. Jest osłabiony i stracił dużo krwi, ale za kilka dni powinien odzyskać siły. Żadna rana nie jest śmiertelna, musimy jednak uważać, aby nie wdała się infekcja.

Bracia popatrzyli ze smutkiem na wujka. Thorin był pogrążony we śnie, ale nawet sen nie dał mu całkowicie zapomnieć o cierpieniu. Przez jego twarz co chwilę przemykał grymas bólu, a z ust wydobywały się ciche jęki. Leżąc pod kocem, ranny, bez zbroi, wydawał się słaby i  bezbronny. Nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli go w takim stanie. Dla nich zawsze był silny, niezwyciężony, gotowy zniszczyć każdego, kto zagrażał mu albo jego bliskim. Byli wstrząśnięci tym, co się wydarzyło i tym, jak blisko śmierci był brat ich matki.

\- Kíli, Fíli, chodźcie coś zjeść! – zawołał Bombur.

Podeszli do ogniska i wzięli po misce gorącej zupy. Reszta kompanii, oprócz Glóina, któremu przypadła pierwsza warta, szykowała się do snu. Bracia szybko zjedli posiłek, potem rozłożyli swoje posłania w kącie jaskini i jeszcze szybciej zasnęli. Wkrótce do śpiewu ptaków i szumu wiatru wśród drzew dołączyły odgłosy chrapania zmęczonych krasnoludów.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od razu chcę poinformować czytelników, że nie wróciłam do pisania tego opowiadania. Ten rozdział napisałam dawno temu, jednak dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że nigdy nie został opublikowany. Miłej lektury.

Bilbo siedział przy ognisku, nasłuchując podejrzanych odgłosów i pilnując, aby ogień nie zgasł. Był wczesny wieczór, na zachodzie było jeszcze widać czerwoną łunę. Jakiś czas temu na wpół przytomny Glóin obudził hobbita, mówiąc, że teraz jego kolej stania na warcie. Bilbo niechętnie wstał z posłania, wziął koc i usiadł przy ognisku. Zanim zdążył się dokładnie okryć, krasnolud już głośno chrapał.

Wszyscy, nawet Gandalf, spali tak mocno, że, gdyby nie odgłos chrapania, można by pomyśleć, że w jaskini leży czternaście martwych ciał. Nikt się nie poruszał, nawet najwięksi nocni gawędziarze, tym razem byli cicho. Bilbo bał się, że w razie zagrożenia nie będzie w stanie ich dobudzić.

Jedynym wyjątkiem był Thorin. Krasnolud co jakiś czas wydawał cichy jęk, a jego twarz wykrzywiała się w grymasie bólu. Bilbo zawsze wtedy podchodził do przyjaciela, by sprawdzić, czy Thorin się nie obudził i czy czegoś nie potrzebuje. Krasnolud jednak cały czas pozostawał w objęciach snu i jedyne, co hobbit mógł zrobić, to upewnić się, że jego czoło nadal jest chłodne i nie trawi go gorączka. W tej chwili gorączki i infekcji obawiali się najbardziej. Niejeden zmarł z powodu łagodniejszych obrażeń, tylko dlatego, że doszło do zakażenia rany.

Patrząc w tańczące płomienie, Bilbo myślał nad tym, co wydarzyło się przez ostatnie dni. Najpierw dziwne spotkanie ze stworem, który gadał do siebie, lubił zagadki i posiadał magiczny pierścień. Hobbit nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że ich gra w zagadki miała miejsce naprawdę, że nie był to tylko sen. Spotkanie z istotą, mimo wszystko, tak podobną do niego, znającą hobbickie zagadki, głęboko pod Górami Mglistymi, wydawało się zupełnie surrealistyczne. Jednak chłodny ciężar pierścienia w kieszeni przypominał Bilbowi, że to była rzeczywistość.

Mimo wszystko, najbardziej wstrząsnęło Bilbem to, co orkowie zrobili Thorinowi. Widział już w czasie swej podróży rzeczy, o których nawet nie śnił podczas spokojnego życia w Shire. Trolle, wargowie, elfowie, kamienne olbrzymy, gobliny – wszystko to bladło w obliczu tego, co zobaczył dzisiejszego dnia. Słyszał wiele opowieści o okrucieństwie orków, ale nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że są one tak realne, że rzeczywistość może być gorsza od nich. Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał się z torturami i nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić jak można zadawać celowy ból innej żywej istocie. Tu nie chodziło o obronę własnego życia, przyjaciół czy domu. To było bezduszne czerpanie przyjemności z cierpienia bezbronnej osoby.

Gdy przypominał sobie rany na ciele Thorina, skręcały mu się wnętrzności. Wiedział, że tego widoku, tak samo jak pełnych cierpienia krzyków, nie zapomni do końca życia. Jednocześnie przepełniał go podziw i szacunek dla krasnoludzkiego króla. Był pewny, że gdyby jego spotkał taki straszliwy los, nie wytrzymałby dłużej niż kilka minut. A Thorin zniósł trzy długie dni tortur. Nie tylko fizycznych, ale również psychicznych. Bilbo zaczął się zastanawiać co krasnolud czuł w tym czasie. Czy czekał na pewny ratunek ze strony przyjaciół czy może opuściła go nadzieja i porzucił wszelką myśl o uwolnieniu się z łap orków? W dodatku Thorin nie wiedział, że orły uratowały kompanię. Czy przez trzy dni żył ze straszliwą świadomością, że poprowadził swoich przyjaciół na wyprawę, która zakończyła się ich śmiercią?

Jakby tego było mało, Azog nie wahał się dodatkowo upokorzyć swego więźnia. Wśród wszechobecnego zapachu krwi, Bilbo wyczuł również charakterystyczny zapach moczu i wiedział, skąd wzięła się mokra plama na spodniach Thorina. Zmroziła mu krew w żyłach myśl, że Blady Ork był aż tak okrutny, że nie pozwolił swemu jeńcowi nawet na zaspokojenie podstawowych potrzeb. Hobbit był również pewny, że Thorin przez ostatnie trzy dni nic nie miał w ustach. Jedyne na co orkowie musieli mu pozwolić, to zaspokojenie pragnienia. Inaczej krasnolud byłby w skrajnie ciężkim stanie albo już by nie żył.

Patrząc na śpiącego przyjaciela, Bilbo rozmyślał nad łącząca ich relacją. Z początku ledwie tolerował dumnego i niemiłego krasnoluda, uczucie to zresztą było odwzajemnione. Z czasem jednak, gdy dowiadywał się coraz więcej o trudnej i pełnej strat przeszłości Thorina, a zwłaszcza po podsłuchanej rozmowie w Rivendell, podczas której po raz pierwszy zobaczył strach i wrażliwość w niebieskich oczach krasnoluda, Bilbo zaczął inaczej spoglądać na Thorina. Rozumiał skąd wzięły się w nim gniew i nieufność, a równocześnie zauważył takie cechy jak lojalność, odwaga i odpowiedzialność. Wiedział, że Thorin jest gotów poświęcić własne życie w obronie swoich przyjaciół i ojczystego kraju. Udowodnił to zresztą w czasie przeprawy przez Góry Mgliste, gdy ryzykując życiem, uratował Bilba przed upadkiem w przepaść. I mimo, że hobbit nadal nie przepadał za Thorinem, podziwiał go i szanował. Pragnął również, aby Thorin spojrzał na niego łagodniejszym wzrokiem i przestał w niego wątpić i krytykować na każdym kroku.

Głośny jęk wyrwał go z rozmyślań. Zerwał się szybko z miejsca przy ognisku i podszedł do rannego krasnoluda. Thorin, półprzytomnym ze snu i bólu wzrokiem, rozglądał się po jaskini, podczas gdy wspomnienia ostatnich dni boleśnie powracały do jego umysłu. W końcu jego niebieskie oczy zatrzymały się na znajomej twarzy hobbita. Uśmiechnął się lekko i próbował coś powiedzieć, ale z jego ust wydobył się tylko ochrypły dźwięk.

Nie zwlekając, Bilbo sięgnął po bukłak z wodą i, delikatnie unosząc głowę Thorina, pozwolił mu pić do syta. Po zaspokojeniu pragnienia, krasnolud odezwał się słabym głosem:

\- Jak udało wam się uratować?

\- Jak zwykle dzięki Gandalfowi – odparł hobbit, odkładając bukłak na bok. – Jakimś sposobem wezwał wielkie orły, które zaniosły nas w bezpieczne miejsce i pozbyły się wargów i orków. Niestety nie były w stanie odnaleźć Azoga, dlatego też musieliśmy ścigać go na własnych nogach. Przepraszam, że tyle to trwało.

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać. Ważne, że zdążyliście zanim Azog pozbawił mnie którejś z kończyn – Thorin uśmiechnął się, ale Bilbowi nie było do śmiechu. Przeraziła go myśl, że mogli przybyć za późno. – Ale przyznaję, że w pewnym momencie straciłem już nadzieję na ratunek.

\- Tylko śmierć mogłaby nas powstrzymać – zapewnił go Bilbo. – A jak się w ogóle czujesz?

\- Wszystko mnie boli – odparł krasnolud.

Bilba zdumiały te słowa. Podejrzewał, że dumny krasnolud zacznie go zapewniać, że nic mu nie jest, że czuje się dobrze. Musiał mocno cierpieć, skoro przyznał się do bólu i słabości.

\- Bilbo, dlaczego jestem nagi? – spytał Thorin, a w jego głosie słychać było zdumienie i zażenowanie.

\- Balin i Óin ściągnęli twoje ubranie. Nie chcieli żebyś spał w brudnych spodniach. Bombur wyprał je i rozwiesił do wyschnięcia. Myślę, że nadają się jeszcze do użytku.

Na wspomnienie sytuacji, która doprowadziła do zabrudzenia spodni, Thorin zawstydził się i odwrócił wzrok. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak upokorzony.

\- Thorinie, nie przejmuj się tym – próbował go pocieszyć Bilbo. – To nie twoja wina. Nie miałeś nad tym kontroli.

Krasnolud krótko skinął głową, nie do końca przekonany.

\- Pomożesz mi wstać? – zapytał cicho.

\- Nie powinieneś wstawać – zaprotestował Bilbo. – Óin kazał ci leżeć i odpoczywać.

\- Bilbo, proszę – Thorin miał łzy w oczach, a hobbitowi pękało serce na ich widok. – Strasznie bolą mnie plecy. Nie wytrzymam dłużej leżenia na wznak.

Bilbo skinął głową i z niemałym wysiłkiem pomógł Thorinowi usiąść. Krasnolud przez długą chwilę oddychał szybko i głęboko, próbując zapanować nad bólem. Bilbo najdelikatniej jak umiał położył mu koc na ramionach, mimo to, Thorin jęknął z bólu, gdy poczuł nawet niewielki ciężar na zniszczonych plecach.

\- Przepraszam – wyjąkał hobbit.

Thorin lekko pokręcił głową, dając znać, że przeprosiny nie są konieczne.

\- Chcesz coś zjeść? Nie jadłeś od kilku dni. Zostało jeszcze trochę potrawki, którą przygotował Bombur.

\- Tak, chętnie – Thorin dopiero teraz poczuł jak bardzo jest głodny.

Bilbo nalał do miski kilka chochli gęstej zupy i podał Thorinowi. Krasnolud wyciągnął po naczynie lewą rękę, szybko jednak ją cofnął, a w gardle uwiązł mu krzyk bólu.

\- Thorinie?! Co się stało? – spytał przerażony Bilbo.

\- Rana po sztylecie… boli… - wyjąkał Thorin przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Bilbo patrzył zrozpaczony jak jego przyjaciel cierpi i mimo, że bardzo chciał, nie mógł mu pomóc. Gdy ból nieco osłabł, Thorin sięgnął prawą ręką, ale zamiast miski, Bilbo podał mu łyżkę, a naczynie trzymał tak, aby Thorinowi było łatwiej jeść. Przez moment myślał nawet o tym, aby go nakarmić, ale wiedział, że dumny krasnolud nie zgodzi się na to.

\- Jedz powoli – poradził mu Bilbo. – Bo długiej głodówce, żołądek może się zbuntować wobec zbyt dużej ilości jedzenia.

Thorin wiedział o tym z własnego doświadczenia, był jednak wdzięczny za troskę. Trzymając łyżkę w trzęsącej się ręce, zanurzył ją w gorącej zupie i zaczął jeść. Szło mu to powoli i niezdarnie, zdołał jednak zjeść ponad połowę, zanim poczuł, że więcej zupy jego żołądek już nie przyjmie. Odłożył łyżkę, a Bilbo odstawił miskę na bok.

\- Czujesz się przynajmniej trochę lepiej? – zapytał Bilbo z nadzieją.

\- Tak, dziękuję.

Przez kilka minut siedzieli w milczeniu, patrząc w tańczące płomienie. W końcu Thorin zebrał się na odwagę, wziął głęboki wdech i powiedział to, co powinien był powiedzieć już dawno temu.

\- Bilbo? – hobbit spojrzał na niego, wciąż nie mogąc się nadziwić, że krasnolud zaczął używać jego imienia. – Chciałbym… chciałbym cię przeprosić za moje zachowanie i ostre słowa na twój temat. Myślałem, że nie nadajesz się do tej wyprawy, że nie podołasz ciężkiemu życiu w dziczy. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu tak bardzo się nie myliłem. Przepraszam, że w ciebie wątpiłem.

Bilbo był zdumiony, słysząc te słowa. Nie tego się spodziewał. Dumny krasnoludzki król przepraszający małego hobbita? Chyba nie tylko Thorin mylił się w ocenie swego towarzysza.

\- Przeprosiny przyjęte – odparł Bilbo z uśmiechem. – Ja również w siebie wątpiłem. Nie jestem bohaterem, wojownikiem… ani nawet włamywaczem.

Thorin się uśmiechnął, a Bilbo stwierdził, że chciałby, aby uśmiech częściej gościł na twarzy krasnoluda.

\- Pragnę ci również podziękować za uratowanie życia – ciągnął Thorin. – Mam wobec ciebie dług wdzięczności.

\- Wcale nie. Nie pamiętasz, że sam uratowałeś mnie przed spadnięciem w przepaść podczas przeprawy przez Góry Mgliste? To ja miałem wobec ciebie dług. Ale nie dlatego cię uratowałem. Ruszyłem ci z pomocą, bo jesteś moim przyjacielem. Zrobiłbym to samo dla każdego członka tej kompanii i wiem, że wy zrobiliście to samo dla mnie.

\- Podczas wieczoru w twoim domu, powiedziałem Gandalfowi, że nie biorę za ciebie odpowiedzialności. Ale to nie była prawda. Od początku czułem się za ciebie odpowiedzialny, tak samo jak za pozostałych towarzyszy. Martwiłem się o ciebie i nie chciałem, aby przytrafiło ci się coś złego, mimo, że nie dawałem tego po sobie poznać.

\- Wiem o tym. Twoje czyny świadczą o tobie lepiej niż twoje słowa.

Thorin nie mógł się nadziwić dobroci i wrażliwości hobbickiego serca. Gdyby więcej osób miało takie podejście do świata i jego mieszkańców, życie byłoby łatwiejsze. Zastanawiał się, czy wszyscy hobbici są tacy jak Bilbo. Jeśli tak, to życie w Shire musi być prawdziwą idyllą.

\- Mam coś dla ciebie – powiedział Bilbo, wyrywając krasnoluda z rozmyślań.

Thorin spojrzał na niego zdumiony. A gdy hobbit sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej dwa warkocze, krasnolud był tak zszokowany, że przez chwilę nie wiedział co powiedzieć.

\- Dziękuję – wyjąkał w końcu, delikatnie biorąc je drżącą ręką. – Jak je znalazłeś?

\- Przez przypadek. Gdybym postawił stopę kilka cali dalej, nadal leżałyby w trawie. Kíli i Fíli powiedzieli, że te zapinki to prezent od nich. Pomyślałem, że chciałbyś je odzyskać.

Thorin skinął głową.

\- Myślałem, że już ich więcej nie zobaczę. Podobnie jak moich siostrzeńców – do jego oczu napłynęły łzy na myśl, że mógł stracić ukochanych synów swojej siostry. Nie chcąc, aby Bilbo je zobaczył, pochylił głowę i skupił się na odpinaniu zapinek ze splątanych włosów. Następnie wrzucił warkocze do ogniska i patrzył jak trawi je płomień. Bilbo spojrzał na niego zdumiony.

\- To tylko włosy – Thorin wzruszył ramionami, krzywiąc się, gdyż ruch ten podrażnił jego rany na plecach. Potem wyciągnął otwartą dłoń, na której leżały misternie zdobione zapinki, w stronę Bilba. – Mógłbym cię prosić o zaplecenie mi nowych warkoczy?

Teraz Bilbo był równie zszokowany jak chwilę temu Thorin.

\- Mnie? – wydukał.

\- A kogóż by innego? – zapytał z delikatnym uśmiechem krasnolud.

\- Ale… ale ja chyba nie jestem odpowiednią osobą. Z tego co mi wiadomo, warkocze mają dla was, krasnoludów, duże znaczenie i pozwalacie je zaplatać tylko najbliższym osobom. Nie myślisz, że lepiej gdyby Fíli i Kíli je zrobili. Albo Balin.

\- Myślę, że nie. Chcę, żebyś zrobił je ty. Uratowałeś mi życie, jesteś moim przyjacielem, mam do ciebie pełne zaufanie, więc jak najbardziej zaliczasz się do grona osób odpowiednich do tego zadania.

\- Dziękuję – odparł Bilbo, rumieniąc się. – Ale ja nie mam takiej wprawy jak wy. Jedynie kilka razy w życiu zaplatałem warkocze hobbickim dziewczynkom. Będą krzywe i brzydkie.

\- Dasz sobie radę. To najprostszy splot, każdy umie taki zrobić. A jeśli ci nie wyjdzie, to rozpleciesz i zaczniesz od początku. Nigdzie nam się nie spieszy.

Nie znajdując innej wymówki, Bilbo wziął do ręki zapinki. Następnie usiadł wygodnie po lewej stronie krasnoluda i nieśmiało dotknął jego włosów. Były grube i mocne, a zarazem delikatne i miłe w dotyku. Na początku wyciągnął z nich liście i kawałki kory oraz najlepiej jak umiał rozczesał palcami. Potem wydzielił grube pasmo tuż przy uchu Thorina, podzielił na trzy równe części i zaczął zaplatać. Wkrótce przekonał się, że Thorin miał rację i, że zaplatanie warkoczy wcale nie jest takie trudne.

Na chwilę oderwał wzrok od swoich palców i powstającego między nimi splotu i spojrzał na profil Thorina. Krasnolud miał zamknięte oczy, wyglądał jakby spał. Wiedząc, że Thorin jest dzisiejszego wieczoru pozytywnie do niego nastawiony, Bilbo postanowił zadać pytanie, które nurtowało go już od dłuższego czasu.

\- Thorinie, mogę cię o coś zapytać?

\- Yhm – przytaknął krasnolud.

\- Dlaczego nosisz tak krótką brodę? Myślałem, że broda jest u krasnoludów powodem do dumy i symbolem statusu. W takim wypadku twoja broda powinna być najwspanialsza ze wszystkich, w końcu jesteś królem.

Nie takiego pytania spodziewał się Thorin. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na siedzącego u jego boku hobbita, co nie było łatwe, gdyż nie mógł ruszyć głową. Bilbo zauważył jego wzrok, ale, o dziwo, nie zmieszał się. Czekał cierpliwie na odpowiedź.

\- Masz oczywiście rację co do znaczenia krasnoludzkich bród – zaczął Thorin. – Gdybyś widział brodę króla Thora! Czasami zastanawiałem się, czy przybywający do Ereboru goście są bardziej pod wrażeniem piękna Arcyklejnotu czy wspaniałości brody mojego dziadka. Zawsze marzyłem o takiej brodzie i wierzyłem, że kiedyś, gdy już zasiądę na tronie, będę mógł się pochwalić równie imponującym zarostem. Ale zanim zdążyłem zapuścić coś więcej niż marny warkocz, zjawił się Smaug.

Thorin przerwał na chwilę, a Bilbo go nie poganiał, wiedząc, że wzmianka o smoku przywołała bolesne wspomnienia.

\- Wiele krasnoludów uciekło z Ereboru ze spalonymi brodami. Jeszcze więcej straciło w ogniu coś cenniejszego niż broda. Życie, rodzinę, ukochaną osobę, cały dobytek swego życia. Z rozpaczy i szacunku dla tych, którzy oddali życie w obronie naszego domu, ściąłem swoją brodę. Od tego czasu noszę ją krótko przyciętą, aby zachować pamięć o tych, których straciliśmy tego dnia. Zacznę ją zapuszczać dopiero, gdy pokonam smoka i odzyskam Erebor, pomściwszy wszystkich, których zabił smoczy ogień.

Bilbo nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie jak straszliwy musiał być atak Smauga. Nie tylko pozbawił krasnoludy domu i ojczyzny, ale również najbliższych osób. A do tego doszła jeszcze długa tułaczka po niegościnnych krajach i okrutna wojna z orkami. Z każdym dniem hobbit coraz lepiej rozumiał Thorina, jego ból i gniew.

\- Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej w niewielkim stopniu pomogę ci osiągnąć ten cel – powiedział Bilbo, potwierdzając swoje słowa, wypowiedziane do kompanii po ucieczce z Miasta Goblinów.

\- Już pomogłeś – zapewnił go Thorin.

W milczeniu hobbit dokończył drugi warkocz i spojrzał na swoje dzieło. Wyszło lepiej niż przypuszczał. Warkocze w zasadzie nie różniły się od poprzednich. Thorin powoli uniósł prawą rękę i dotknął splotu. Zadowolony, pokiwał głową.

\- Dziękuję – rzekł z uśmiechem. – Mówiłem, że to wcale nie jest takie trudne. Doskonale sobie poradziłeś. Nawet lepiej niż Kíli. Ostatnio jak zaplatał mi warkocze, myślałem, że powyrywa mi połowę włosów.

Bilbo zarumienił się. Nie był przyzwyczajony do komplementów, a zwłaszcza tych od krasnoluda, który do tej pory jedynie go krytykował.

\- Gdy trochę wydobrzeję, z chęcią zaplotę ci warkocze. Oczywiście jeśli będziesz chciał. Ale włosy nieco ci urosły od początku wyprawy i dla bezpieczeństwa i wygody, lepiej żeby nie wpadały ci do oczu.

\- Oczywiście, że chcę. Dziękuję – odparł uradowany Bilbo. Skoro Thorin osobiście chce mu zapleść warkocze, to znaczy, że naprawdę przyjął go do kompanii i uznał za jednego ze swoich.

Bilbo usiadł obok krasnoluda i przez chwilę w milczeniu wpatrywali się w tańczące płomienie. Po chwili, licząc na dobrą passę, która mu tego wieczoru towarzyszyła, hobbit postanowił zadać Thorinowi jeszcze kilka pytań. Skoro zostali przyjaciółmi, Bilbo chciał się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o krasnoludzkim królu.

\- Mogę zadać ci jeszcze kilka pytań?

\- Zadać zawsze możesz, ale nie obiecuję, że na nie odpowiem.

\- Czy krasnoludzkie kobiety naprawdę mają brody?

Thorin parsknął śmiechem, szybko jednak musiał się opanować ze względu na ból ran i złamanych żeber. Z twarzy jednak nie schodził mu szczery uśmiech.

\- Naprawdę. Z reguły nie tak długie jak mężczyźni, ale równie wspaniałe i zadbane. Choć moja babcia miała brodę prawie tak długą jak mój dziadek. Jak odzyskamy Erebor i mój lud z Ered Luin dołączy do nas, obiecuję, że przedstawię cię mojej siostrze. Będziesz mógł się do woli napatrzeć na brody naszych kobiet.

\- Z olbrzymią przyjemnością poznam twoją siostrę. Nie tylko z powodu brody. Matka Fílego i Kílego musi być wspaniałą kobietą.

\- O tak – przytaknął Thorin, uśmiechając się na wspomnienie swojej siostry. – Nie tylko wychowała dwójkę wspaniałych krasnoludów, ale teraz, w moim zastępstwie, rządzi naszym plemieniem. Bez Dís nie byłoby mnie tutaj. Nie raz wyciągała mnie z emocjonalnego dołka i dodawała sił i otuchy.

\- Dís, tak? – upewnił się Bilbo. Thorin pokiwał głową. – Jest młodsza czy starsza od ciebie?

\- Młodsza o czternaście lat. Jestem najstarszy z rodzeństwa.

\- Masz jeszcze jakieś rodzeństwo? – zapytał zdziwiony Bilbo. Żaden z członków kompanii nie wspominał o rodzeństwie króla, Fíli i Kíli nawet nie zająknęli się, że mają jeszcze jednego wujka lub ciotkę. Poza tym, z tego co wiedział, krasnoludowie rzadko mieli więcej niż dwójkę dzieci.

\- Miałem – rzekł Thorin smutnym głosem. – Młodszego o pięć lat brata. Frerin i ja byliśmy sobie bardzo bliscy, chyba nawet bardziej niż Fíli i Kíli. Każdą chwilę spędzaliśmy razem. Frerin zginął w Bitwie o Azanulbizar. Miał zaledwie czterdzieści osiem lat. Strasznie mi go brakuje. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie pogodziłem się z jego śmiercią.

Po raz kolejny Bilbo nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Ile jeszcze bliskich osób stracił Thorin? Bał się spytać co stało się z jego matką lub babcią.

\- A ty masz jakieś rodzeństwo? – teraz Thorin pragnął dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o hobbicie.

\- Nie, ale mam za to mnóstwo kuzynów i kuzynek. Nie z wszystkimi utrzymuję dobry kontakt, ale jest paru, których bardzo lubię. Oprócz tego mam mnóstwo przyjaciół, więc, mimo, że mieszkam sam, nie doskwiera mi samotność.

\- A twoi rodzice?

\- Oboje niestety już nie żyją. Moja matka była niezwykłą hobbitką. Założę się, że z radością wybrałaby się z nami na wyprawę. Na pewno o wiele chętniej niż ja.

\- Naprawdę? Byłem przekonany, że wy, hobbici, nie przepadacie za przygodami.

\- I masz całkowitą rację. Ale moja matka była jednym z nielicznych wyjątków. Może dlatego, że pochodziła z rodziny Tuków, która jest znana ze swoich dziwnych zachowań. Uwielbiała się włóczyć po okolicy, nie stroniła od nieznajomych przybyszów, zaprzyjaźniła się również z Gandalfem.

\- To dlatego czarodziej myślał, że się nadajesz na włamywacza?

\- Możliwe. Ale również dlatego, że w młodości byłem zupełnie innym hobbitem. Tak jak matka wędrowałem po okolicy, marząc o przygodach, dalekich wyprawach i odwiedzeniu elfów – Bilbo zaśmiał się, widząc grymas na twarzy Thorina, gdy ten usłyszał wzmiankę o elfach. – Ale po śmierci rodziców ustatkowałem się i stałem się szanowanym panem Bagginsem z Bag End. Gandalf chyba się nie spodziewał takiej zmiany i była mu ona mocno nie na rękę.

\- O, tak – zgodził się Thorin. – Mało brakowało, a zostałbyś w domu.

\- Na szczęście w ostatniej chwili obudził się we mnie uśpiony Tuk i wybiegłem z domu zapominając chusteczki.

Thorin zaczął się głośno śmiać, szybko jednak musiał przestać, gdy gwałtowne ruchy zaczęły drażnić jego rany.

\- Cieszę się, że poprawiłem ci humor – powiedział hobbit. - Powinieneś uśmiechać się zdecydowanie częściej, a nie chodzić cały czas naburmuszony.

\- Ciężko się uśmiechać, gdy ciąży na tobie odpowiedzialność za powodzenie wyprawy i życie jej członków. Ale może masz rację. Dawno nie czułem się tak dobrze, nawet już prawie zapomniałem o bólu.

\- To wspaniale. Mimo to, myślę, że powinieneś położyć się i spróbować zasnąć. Nie odzyskałeś jeszcze w pełni sił. Óin będzie na mnie wściekły, gdy dowie się, że plotkowałem z tobą całą noc.

\- Lepiej nie denerwować naszego uzdrowiciela. Potem za karę będę musiał leżeć przez tydzień albo pić jakieś ohydne mikstury.

Bilbo uśmiechnął się i pomógł Thorinowi położyć się na posłaniu. Potem przyniósł dodatkowy koc, gdyż noc zrobiła się wyjątkowo chłodna i okrył nim krasnoludzkiego króla.

\- Wygodnie?

\- Tak, dziękuję – odpowiedział sennym głosem Thorin. Dopiero teraz poczuł, jak bardzo jest zmęczony.

\- W takim razie dobranoc.

\- Dobranoc.

Thorin zamknął oczy, a Bilbo wrócił na swoje miejsce przy ognisku. Dołożył trochę gałęzi do ognia i owinął się szczelniej kocem. Po chwili dobiegło do niego cichutkie chrapanie krasnoluda. Zadowolony, że Thorin szybko zasnął, wsłuchał się w odgłosy nocy i niecierpliwie czekał, aż i on będzie mógł się położyć i uciec w krainę snów.


End file.
